Inks, paints, sealants, PVC sols, acrylic sols and the like are generally prepared in the form of a sol which is convenient for practice of painting, coating, applying, mixing or the like operation. In cases where the required physical properties or qualities of a cured end product hinder high loading of a filler in the sol, fumed silica or the like filler has been conventionally used which, even in a small amount, can impart an increased viscosity to the sol.
However, because fumed silica is generally high in cost, a need has arisen for a substitute material for imparting thixotropy which is less expensive but yet can impart a high degree of viscosity. Calcium carbonate has been used in a wide variety of fields, for example, as a filler for plastics, rubbers, inks, paints, sealants, PVC sols, acrylic sols and the like. Accordingly, calcium carbonate will be useful as a relatively inexpensive material for imparting thixotropy, if it when added could impart high degrees of viscosity and thixotropy.